


an important argument.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “He wants to break us up!  I don't want you anywhere near him!”or:  Anakin is convinced someone is trying to break him and Padmé up.  An argument ensues.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	an important argument.

**Author's Note:**

> day 14, drabble 14.
> 
> Prompt 014 - argument.

“He wants to break us up! I don't want you anywhere near him!” 

“He does not want to break us up and even if he did, he's not going to. Christ, don't you know by now that I'm not going anywhere?” 

“That asshole is moving in on you, Padmé.” 

“You're really serious about this? You think he's trying to steal me away from you.” 

“Yes!” 

“He's not going to, Ani. I don't want him. I want you. Nothing will change that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just really don't like him.” 

“It's okay. I understand.”


End file.
